


【DMC5】对谈（VD）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 维吉尔觉得无所适从。他已经不是第一天有这种感觉了。





	【DMC5】对谈（VD）（NC17）

 

最早是妮可。眼镜妹刚见面的时候对维吉尔很是好奇，不过当她做完笔记（好像记录了各种恶魔）并知道自己不能给她带来一些魔界小纪念品（“你们魔人化之后的角会因为打斗脱落吗？”“不可能。”“哦，好吧。”）她的兴趣骤然下降，每天都在房车后头的工作台同她的半成品武器相亲相爱。只是在所有人里头，就她还算懂礼数，至少每天见到了会打个招呼。

其次是尼禄。维吉尔不知道如何同这个“大逆不道狠揍老爹很可惜老爹还没打过”的儿子相处。尼禄似乎也没有做好接受“红墓市废市元凶外加潜在世界毁灭者”的父亲。就算他们两个坐在同一张桌子的两侧，尼禄会选择无视维吉尔投来“我们谈一谈你过去的经历”类似这样的视线，拆下他的义肢皱着眉头仔细端详，装出一副手里地玩意儿不是已经熟练掌握的devil breaker，而是一个新的圣诞礼物。但是更多时候，在远远看到维吉尔准备进房车休息时，尼禄就溜到副驾上，开始同姬莉叶煲电话粥。

最后是但丁。维吉尔烦人的，不着调的，老喜欢和哥哥对着干的小弟弟。红墓市都毁成废墟了，可他还能悠闲地坐在房车的沙发里，品读最新出版的成人杂志，他哪里弄来这些书的，至今都是个费解的谜团。他们面对面坐在房车沙发上的时候很少说话，维吉尔的视线总在暴露的杂志封面和但丁被刘海遮挡的脸上游走，他在等待一个开场，虽然对“和但丁叙旧”这件事并没有什么兴趣，然而，过了那么多年，“了解自己的血亲都经历了什么”还是挺有吸引力的。可但丁始终没遂了他的愿。

至于蕾蒂与翠西，鬼才知道那两个女人又到哪儿腻歪去了。

“我要离开这。”某天晚餐时分维吉尔宣布。

拿着披萨的但丁身形一顿，一条芝士抽出来的丝正受到地心引力的控制，缓缓挂上了他的下巴。但丁手忙脚乱地用袖子抹了抹：“去哪？”

“随便什么地方。”

“这可不行，你前科太多了。得需要人看着。”但丁小声嘀咕，“说不定哪天又被什么奇怪力量蛊惑。”

“你还想用链子拴住我不成？我今天就要走。”维吉尔提起阎魔刀，拇指用力，一小节刀锋在房车的灯光里闪着银光。他看上去心意已决。“要不我们打一场，我赢了你就要听我的。”

“你从小就不愿意假设自己输了情况。”但丁搔着头，银色的头发乱糟糟的，“要打架我随时奉陪。”

“还有一个办法，你们两个可以一起滚蛋。”尼禄用手托着脸，忍无可忍地翻了一个白眼。

对于突然的插嘴，但丁有些吃惊。要知道经过最后一战，尼禄已经懒得再插手长辈之间的（毫无营养的）争吵了：“这主意不错。”他侧着头，看向自己绷着脸的哥哥：“嗨维吉尔，我说过，你动不动就开传送门的日子已经结束了。”

维吉尔挑起眉毛，等着但丁继续说下去。

“不过只要有我看着你，那自然就没问题。你可以用阎魔刀去任何地方。”但丁笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，他脑子转得飞快，“Devil May Cry事务所该重新开张了。我和你。殴打恶魔保护世界。”他指指自己，又指指维吉尔。

“为什么？”

“就因为你毁了红墓市，牵连了那么多无辜的人。不该好好赎罪吗，老哥。”但丁抓起桌上的塑料叉子，把它夹在指尖转来转去，“何况我有门路和委托人，不怕生意不上门。其次嘛，用阎魔刀可以省掉不少路费。”

抠门成这样，甚至把阎魔刀都算计进去的家伙，到底过了多久穷苦日子？现在轮到维吉尔目瞪口呆。

 

 

 

一个斯巴达后裔已经够恶魔们头痛了，况且现在又来了一个。

维吉尔甩掉刀刃上的血，看也不看恶魔们逐渐分崩离析的尸体。他朝不远处的但丁走去：“两分钟，十个。”

“天啊，连这个都要比？你赢了总行了吧！”但丁其实也计算了，但他比维吉尔少宰了一个。要但丁承认输给维吉尔？这辈子都不可能。

哥哥嘴角扬起一道得意的弧度：“收工。”男人刚想把他们传送回妮可的房车，但丁却拦住了他。

“等等，不用那么着急。”弟弟说，“机会难得，我想和你好好谈谈。”

“你平时的表现可并不是想同我谈谈的样子。”

“我知道。”

他们在最近的宾馆要了一间房。

但丁接过门卡，用肩膀撞了撞维吉尔：“我还知道你闹脾气想离开我们的原因。走吧，老哥，现在是斯巴达兄弟推心置腹的时间。”

电子确认音过后，齿轮开合的声音随之响起。两双脚踏在柔软的地毯上，有人把门卡塞进插口又重重地拍了一记灯光开关。他们从玄关开始接吻，难舍难分像是野兽之间的撕咬。但丁斜着肩膀，试图把右手手臂从红色外衣里解救出来，左手却不老实地开始剥亲哥的黑色的风衣。维吉尔看不下去但丁继续犯蠢，他抬手帮了自己兄弟一把。

外衣皱巴巴地瘫在地上，很快黑色的风衣盖在了它的上头。但丁倒退着朝床边靠，当男人的小腿撞在床沿时，他不忘记拽住维吉尔的领口，把人一起给带上了床。

绵长蔓延的吻终于划上了句点。维吉尔眯着眼睛，冰蓝色眼睛里带着无法忽略的嘲讽意味：“你最初的目可是想省钱。可看看现在。”男人双手撑在但丁脖子两侧，手指用力弯曲，床单上出现了五道凹陷的阴影。

“可有些钱必须得花。”但丁冲他哥笑，“难道你想把妮可的房车搞坏，然后等着尼禄发飙吗？”

“哼。小孩子。”维吉尔不以为意，“还有，你脑子里所谓的‘好好谈谈’就是这样？”

“难道你有比这更好的建议？”但丁仰面躺在床上，伸手去勾维吉尔的后颈。手掌下头是对方有些发硬的衬衫立领，隔着那层布片，就触摸到维吉尔带着体温的脊椎的形状。但丁拍了拍他，示意兄长放松。

维吉尔心领神会地松开了支撑着的双臂，整个人趴在但丁身上。虽然隔着衣料，维吉尔也知道自家兄弟的身材有多结实，毕竟以前看过摸过，可那是很久之前，仿佛是上辈子的事了，记忆里头的触感已经逐渐淡化。维吉尔单手捏着兄弟紧实的大腿肌肉，他吐出的气息拂过但丁的颈侧，满意地看着浅色的汗毛都竖了起来。用两指掰过但丁的下巴，对方胡渣擦过手套时发出沙沙的轻响。维吉尔细细地端详他的兄弟，但丁有着同自己一样近乎透明的冰蓝色眼睛，可是时间在这双眼睛下面刻下了浅灰色皱褶般的阴影。

他们分开真的太久了。

但丁被这样盯着多少有些不爽，他微皱着眉，眼疾手快抱住维吉尔的背在床上打了个滚。一阵天旋地转之后，他骑在维吉尔腰上，笑得得意洋洋又臭不要脸。“你吃豆腐的时间结束了，老哥。现在到我了。”说话间，手指灵活地解开男人上衣的扣子，虽然不是全部，谁让维吉尔的衣服扣子实在太多，但是但丁可不会吃亏，他想摸的地方一个也逃不掉：紧实的胸膛、纹理线条清晰的腹部，粗糙的指尖带着情欲一一划过，最后又绕回胸口左侧，在那颗跳动的心脏上方画了一个圈。

他们两个脱衣服的速度至少比处理恶魔用时更短。

但丁趴在维吉尔的腿间，维吉尔的勃起几乎就贴在他的鼻尖下头。要把这么一个大家伙全部塞进嘴里可不是件容易的事。但丁只是张开嘴比划着，很快，他稍稍抬起头，冲维吉尔投去一个有些无奈的眼神。随后男人低下脑袋，舌尖点着维吉尔顶端的凹处，开始细致地吸吮起来。

但丁的口腔又热又软，那条该死的舌头仿佛带着火苗，粗糙表面贴着前端敏感的凹槽与经脉一路燃烧。维吉尔感觉到对方的津液是如何沿着自己的柱身淌过，又是如何被卷走，在胸口植入某种难耐的悸动。但丁的脑袋因为吞吐而上下起伏着，视线却牢牢锁在维吉尔身上。他的舌头打着卷儿，每个动作都好似在舔舐一颗美味的糖块那般沉醉；从阴囊一直到抚过冠状部位，绝不放过任何一个可能让他那冷酷老哥呻吟出声的脆弱点；嘴巴因为长时间张开而酸软，口腔里分泌出大量的唾液，所到之处尽留下湿乎乎泛着水光的痕迹；薄唇充血发红，舌尖的颜色却更深，宛如一块凝固许久的血。

维吉尔额角正不断沁出汗珠，他对此心知肚明：但丁是故意的，坏小子从小到大最爱干的就是挑动自己紧绷的神经。

但丁当然没有错过兄长抿成直线的嘴唇和对方脸上隐忍的欲求，他不屑地哼哼起来，喉头的软肉抵在男人的硬挺上，带起阵阵曼妙地震动。虽然但丁现在口腔发酸，咽反射折磨得他几欲呕吐，可当他看见维吉尔的脸因为情欲而扭曲时，一切又是如此值得。

他得把他哥舔湿了，但丁心里盘算，待会儿自己才不会太遭罪。

维吉尔将要干自己的想法一直贯穿在但丁的脑海里，像把利钻把脑子扎了个孔。孔洞并不大，却足以让但丁的理智从里面流失，让他兴奋地呼吸急促下体发疼。“再玩下去我下巴都该脱臼了。” 他把亲哥早已完全勃起的阴茎吐了出来，重新跨坐到维吉尔的身上。

“那样最好。至少比听你废话来的强。”

“亲爱的老哥，你这样冷淡可真叫我伤心。”但丁对准男人蓄势勃发的硬物，准备缓缓地将体重放置其上——维吉尔却掐着但丁的腰，将他猛地朝下一拽。

猛然爆发的疼痛在视线里泼洒出一片漆黑的迷雾，但丁有些茫然地眨着眼，却什么都看不清。他张开嘴，喉咙里冒出来的却只有沙哑不堪的呻吟。一双手，冰凉的指尖按压在他腰间敏感的地带，下一刻但丁感觉自己腿部被抬起，又重重地按下。“维……”可惜他只发出了一声轻不可闻的气音。

维吉尔铁了心想让他聒噪的弟弟闭嘴，他挺着跨部，丝毫不顾忌力道，用力干进肠道的最深处。但丁那具本因疼痛而僵硬不已的身体，在持续地抽动中快速软化了。他的脑袋向后仰大声地呻吟着，像发情期的动物，完全没有任何羞耻感可言。

这样的体位让维吉尔更能看清他的兄弟：本是苍白的皮肤，因为性而染上浅粉，锁骨之下是一片完美的胸膛，汗水打湿了浅色的毛发，腹部线条正随着自己抽插的动作而收缩，他的阴茎高高翘着，上头吐露着汁液，直挺挺地贴在肚腹上。

“这些年，我被好多东西插过。那些冰凉的玩意儿……”但丁的声音含混不清像含着一口水，事实也的确如此。男人唇角蜿蜒着尚未来得及吞下的津液：“可是你，却永远是最痛的那个。”语毕，但丁舔了舔自己的嘴唇，也没有和维吉尔再计较，他双臂揽着对方，将脑袋搁上哥哥的肩膀，还不忘记故意用胡渣摩擦男人的肩膀，直到把那块皮肤擦红后，才撑着身子开始上下摆动起腰肢追求着由自己掌控的快乐。“兄弟，拿出你要和我打架的气势来。”

“看来你还有力气废话？”

维吉尔太阳穴的神经丛突突直跳，他的手带着挑逗，顺着但丁肌肉纹理从肚腹一路摸到上下滑动的喉结, 所经之处点燃团团冷冽的蓝火，让本就被快感引得全身发热的但丁甚至觉得皮肤就这么烧起来了。“嗨，禁止做小动作！”

维吉尔懒得理他，手落在但丁耻骨两侧，阴茎挺进，发狠地一举侵犯直到完全没入。

这回但丁终于停止了唠叨，他发出一种似笑非笑的哀鸣，快意使男人的身体蜷起，无法继续烦扰维吉尔的他只好张口咬对方的肩膀表示抗议。

“欠教育的混球。”维吉尔骂了但丁一句，他将男人推回床上，两人媾和处没有丝毫空隙，紧密地贴合在一起。在每一次抽动中，但丁都能感觉那滚烫的硬物是如何刺入自己体内，破开那些泥泞的软肉，一次次撞击在敏感点上；他的老哥还是一副严肃无比的表情，可是他喉头的喘息与脸上的汗水为这个正经的家伙平添上几分性感。一想到这儿，但丁又咧开嘴，他努力扭动着腰部，配合维吉尔越来越快地抽插，有节奏地收缩包含着男人的肠壁。

维吉尔的眼神变得残虐混浊起来。用力掰开那两片紧实的臀肉，但丁的肉洞已经被他操得又红又肿，可怜兮兮地吞吐着他的硬挺。维吉尔毫不怜惜地开始做最后地冲刺，他每次都退到只剩下一点才再次撞入，冠状沟将男人的后穴卡成一个光滑细腻的圆环，周围已经干涸的前液，则变成一块块星星残留的碎屑。

在一阵强硬激烈地抽插中，但丁终于受不了举手投降。白液喷在维吉尔的腹部，释放带来的快感，连带着后穴不断收缩，他的哥哥发出低哑地咆哮，又是几下几乎把但丁给撞散架的力道，将所有的精液射进了男人身体深处。

房间里充盈着粗重的喘息声，渐渐的那交缠的声音平息下来。但丁动了动腰，他亲爱的哥哥还插在他的体内，可是腹部里的粘液已经有些不受控制地想往外流了。他甚至不用看都知道自己的屁股是怎么一副被干坏了的惨状：“哈，维吉尔，你攒了不少啊。”

“就是学不会闭嘴，是吧，但丁。”维吉尔脸上的微笑让但丁看着心里发毛。

 

 

 

这大概是维吉尔回来之后但丁所经历过的最漫长的一天。

宾馆房间的每个角落里都充斥着自己无法抑制的呻吟与呜咽。他揉着酸软的腰，走路姿势也显得诡异无比：“维吉尔，你的同情心呢，你又把他抛弃了吗？”

他们站在阎魔刀斩开的入口前，维吉尔将头发一丝不苟地拢起来：“对你，显然用不着。”

“哎，我的心碎了，维吉尔……”但丁嘀嘀咕咕着，空间之门在兄弟身后缓缓地合上了。

 

END


End file.
